Brotherly Love
by AutobotV
Summary: I wrote this fic for a person who won my competition over on Deviantart, Nortstar! The title says it all


**

* * *

**

Brotherly Love

Sideswipe sighed as he watched his brother practice jet judo within the large break room of the Autobot base, trying to master some moves he was stuck on and trying to show off in front of his brother. Brothers within the Cybertronian race were rare but when they were manufactured they were quite similar to each other in body and mind. Although this was true between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker there were a few differences, Sunstreaker being rather picky about organic things and Sideswipe for being very reckless. Sunstreaker was a little high on the ego but he was graceful and charming as he practiced his moves, almost like he was dancing in front of his twin brother. Sidewipe smiled as Sunstreaker sent him a grin before trying to conentrate on a move he was still struggling on. His yellow paint glistened like gold and his optics made they sky look dull, he was pure beauty before him. Sideswipe yawned a little as he leaned back on his chair, trying to relax before their patrol and asking himself the same question.

'Was it a sin to love your own brother?'

Sideswipe had admitted to himself that he was deeply in love with his brother Sunstreaker, despite being related to him. There was something about him that made you feel like you could take on the world, that you would do any thing to keep a smile on his handsome face. At first he thought he merely loved him in a brotherly like way but as time passed he realized it was so much more than that. He wanted Sunstreaker like Prowl wanted Jazz, Ratchet wanted Wheeljack and Hound wanted Mirage. He wanted to hold him, touch him and kiss that beautiful face, the temptation almost killing him. However he was still in a bind, Sunstreaker was his brother and he wasn't even sure if Sunstreaker would even want him in that way. As Sunstreaker finished up he approached his brother and smiled a little.

'Hey bro, ready to go?'

Sideswipe looked up and grinned, hiding his worries.

'Ready as ever.' he replied, his tone confident.

Not too long ago the twins had annoyed Ratchet when he was trying to get some alone time with Wheeljack and Prowl punished them by sending them off on patrol, 200 miles away, in an area that was a possible Decepticon target. Prowl knew full well that the brother's were capable of taking care of themselves and wasn't too worried as he gave the brief.

'You're just going to keep an optic on the area until Mirage and Hound show up, the Decepticons have been quiet so no worries.'

The brothers just smiled and told Prowl that they could easily handle a few Decepticons. he had told them to be careful but was also glad that he could now spend some time with Jazz now that the terrible duo were gone for a while. As the brothers headed off to their destination, Sunstreaker got in the mood for a race.

'Hey bro, last one there has to give the winner a coat of wax!' he chuckled as he suddenly cranked up his speed.

Sideswipe snickered and gave chase, not caring if he lost, it meant he'd get to cover Sunstreaker's body with wax, using his own hands. He had done it before and he cherished every moment of it. Trying not to get tempted to kiss his brother as he ran his hands up and down his body, the wax making him glisten in the light and even more charming than ever. Then again if he won, then Sunstreaker would get to give him a wax job, which sounded even more tempting. He chased after him at full speed, laughing and joking along the way. It didn't take that long to reach the patrol sight and to Sideswipe's joy he had won the race, meaning Sunstreaker was going to give him the prize. The yellow twin pouted as he transformed back into his robot mode.

'You got lucky.' he moaned.

'Nope, I got good' chuckled Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker sighed and looked round the desert area they had to keep an optic on. Sunstreaker wasn't too fond on organic life forms, they were sticky and dirty. he spent half his time worrying that if he stayed out too long he'd get covered in dirt. Sideswipe yawned and took a seat on a pile of rocks while Sunstreaker began to practice Jet Judo again. Time passed and Sideswipe had gotten bored, despite his brother entertaining him with fancy moves.

'Hey Sunstreaker, how about we get this patrol over and done with!' maoned Sideswipe, sitting up.

Sunstreaker shrugged, it was better than sitting around and waiting for Hound and Mirage to show up, those two where probably making out somewhere. Sideswipe hopped up and the two Autobots transformed and drove off, not really looking forward to the boring routine but eagerly awaiting the return of the two older Autobots. Sunstreaker grumbled as he ran over some wet mud that ended up on his yellow body.

'I hate this place sometimes.' he muttered.

'Could be worse, you could get attacked by a bunch of dumb looking Decepti-'

Before Sideswipe could finish the brothers were suddenly surrounded from blaster fire as it rained down all around them. Sunstreaker yelped as he swerved and dodged while Sideswipe tried to jump and skid. The red Autobot snarled as he turned on his sensors to find they were being tailed by three Decepticons, namely Starscream, Thundercraker and Sky Warp. Sideswipe realized they had to get out of here quick but there was no place to hide in the vast desert and they couldn't do their jet judo while the Seekers were continually firing down at them. Sunstreaker yelled over to him.

'Got a plan!?'

'We never have a plan!'

'Now what?'

'Just keep going!'

Sideswipe continued to figure out what to do until he spotted a ravine up ahead. According to his scanners it was deep enough to hide from the Seekers but if they wanted to avoid damage they had to transform back into robot mode as they dived in, it was their only option. He let his brother in on the plan.

'Sunstreaker, we gonna dive into that ravine, it's deep enough to hide from Starscream and his goons! Just remember to transform as you dive in!'

Sunstreaker didn't care what he had to as long as he got away from the Seekers and followed his brother. As they got nearer to the safety of the ravine, the Seekers seemed to be getting desperate to at least fire on one of the Autobots and their fire power increased. Sideswipe kept his circuits crossed as they approached the ravine, waiting for the right moment.

'NOW!'

The brothers transformed and dove into the ravine, Sunstreaker crying out in pain as Starscream managed to blast him in the leg. They tumbled down the deep ravine and masked their Energy Signature's, waiting for the Seekers to vanish. The roar of their engines flew over and after a while they died down, Sideswipe's sensors telling him that they were leaving. Hoisting Sunstreaker on his back, the twins climbed out the ravine and sighed with relief.

'Hah, bet they thought we crashed down there or something.' chuckled Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker didn't answer but made a moan of pain as he cradled his leg. Sideswipe finally noticed and ran over to take a look at it, frowning at what he saw. The blast had gone deep and, even though he wasn't a medic, he could see that the damage had hit Sunstreaker's Leg Nerve Unit Function, meaning that he could no longer use the leg. Sunstreaker winced as something sparked within him.

'Ratchet's gonna kill me.' he moaned, trying to lighten the mood.

'Can you stand?' asked Sideswipe, concerned greatly.

Sunstreaker stood but yelped as he fell into his brothers arms when something made a sicking snap in his leg. Sideswipe felt his Spark pulse slightly as he felt his brother's body pressed up against his but even he knew that this wasn't the time for personal feelings, Sunstreaker was injured and they needed to return to base. As Sideswipe clinged to his brother he radioed in on Prowl, praying he was in a good mood. After a while he cringed when he heard Prowl's voice.

'You've only been gone for a few hours, what happened?' snapped the Autobot officer.

Sideswipe sighed, he wasn't going to like this.

'Me and Sunstreaker were out patrolling and we got attacked by some Decepticons. Plus Sunstreaker's injured, not badly, but he can't continue on patrol like this. We need assistance.'

The red Autobot heard Prowl sigh at the other end.

'Wish I could but all the other Autobots have gone off to stop the Decepticons from raiding a power plant and me and Jazz are guarding the base. You're going to have to make your own way back until the rest of the Autobots meet up with you.'

Sideswipe sighed as he was left in the desert with his wounded brother. Sunstreaker grumbled.

'Now what?'

* * *

Sideswipe couldn't remember the last time he gave Sunstreaker a piggy back ride but as he carried him down the road, he managed to locate, he felt his Spark pulse fast as Sunstreaker was pressed up against his back. At first his brother wasn't to sure but when he hoisted him on there wasn't much point arguing. The two brothers continued in silence as they walked down the road, each step bringing them closer to home. Sunstreaker sighed, he was bored.

'Just imagine if Tracks saw me right now.' he muttered.

Sideswipe felt his Spark jolt at the name of Tracks. For a long time he had suspected that Sunstreaker had a crush on the glamorous Firebird and was constantly jealous of him. Then again what was the point of competing, Tracks wasn't Sunstreakers brother meaning he had a chance and Sideswipe had zero chance of earning his brothers love. Sunstreaker noticed his brother deep in thought, despite being behind him.

'Hey bro what's up?' he asked.

Sideswipe glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

'Oh nothing. Tracks would probably laugh his head off if he saw you.' he sighed, trying not to arouse suspicion.

'Yeah, that jerk always thinks he's better than me and if he sees me like this he'll tease me for life!'

Sideswipe suddenly lightened up, his brother didn't like Tracks, he was offically his competition. He sighed with relief as they continued down the road, now another worry off his mind. Sunstreaker however was still bored.

'Hey bro, you wanna talk about stuff?'

Sideswipe didn't mind and nodded.

'You like anyone back at the base? Is there someone you really love?' suddenly asked Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe's face went as red as his body and tried to remain calm and tried not to get caught out as he answered. He couldn't lie to his brother, Sunstreaker could tell if he was lying.

'Yeah, there is.' replied Sideswip, smiling a little.

Sunstreaker frowned.

'Anyone I know?'

Sideswipe nodded, not to keen to give the answer but Sunstreaker seemed determined to know as he tightened his grip round his brothers shoulders.

'Tell me about him!' he begged.

Sideswipe groaned but gave into his brothers game.

'W-well, he charming, a bit proud of himself but deep down...he's a sweet guy and he's there when I need him.'

Sideswipe smiled a little but that wasn't pleasing his brother, it wasn't enough information. He then began a guessing game much to Sideswipe's amusement.

'Ratchet?'

'No.'

'Prowl?'

No way.'

'Jazz?'

'Nu-uh.'

'Optimus?'

'Nope.'

'Tracks?'

'Are you kidding?'

'Wheeljack?'

'Ratchet would kill me.'

'Hound?'

'Forget it.'

Sunstreaker grumbled as he tried to figure it out and then tried to guess what colour his brothers love interest was, hoping it would help shorten down the long list. Sideswipe just prayed to Primus he wouldn't go for yellow.

'His he green?'

'No.'

'Blue?'

'No.'

'Red?'

'Nope.'

'Yellow?'

Sideswipe grimaced as his brother finally guessed the right colour, hoping he wouldn't go any further but Sunstreaker wasn't giving up. His brother realized he got it right and tried to think which Autobot was yellow. Sideswipe groaned, there wasn't a lot of Autobots who were yellow.

'Bumblebee?'

'Not my type.'

'Grapple?'

'Too up-tight.'

'Seaspary?'

'NO WAY!'

'Me?'

Sideswipe's face went red and he almost stopped when his brother guessed himself as a possible love interest. Sunstreaker waited for an answer and Sideswipe tried to keep a straight face and a steady pulse as he answered.

'Don't be silly, we're bros.'

'So?'

Sideswipe felt his Spark pulse faster than normal. Was his brother trying to tell him that he did not care? That he didn't care if they were related or not? Was it alright to tell him that he loved him? Before Sideswipe could answer, Sunstreaker suddenly laughed.

'I'm just messing with you bro!' he chuckled.

Sideswipe sighed in disappointment, guess not. Anyway why would Sunsteaker love him, he wasn't attractive and pretty as he was despite being twins. The brothers continued down the long road and then Sunstreaker asked another random question.

'Hey bro, if you had something you wanted to tell someone but you were too scared...what would you do?'

Sideswipe chuckled a little, he also was looking for an answer for this question, an answer he wanted so bad. He for so long had wanted to tell Sunstreaker that he loved him, that he wanted to be with him for all eternity and stay with him until death. As Sunstreaker waited for an answer Sideswipe sighed a bit.

'I guess you have to wait...for that right moment.' he answered.

'How do you know when it's the right moment?' asked Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe shrugged.

'Who knows...I guess you know when the moment comes, your Spark tells you that its the right time.'

Sunstreaker smiled and hugged his brother from behind, making Sideswipe blush but smile.

'Where would i be without you bro?' sighed the yellow Autobot.

Time passed and it was sunset, to Sideswipe's disappointment they still saw no sign of the Autobots and Sunstreaker was low on Energon. He couldn't continue like this, he'd ran out of energy by the time they reached the next pit stop. Looking around he saw a small mound and thought it would serve as a good shelter, no Decepticon could see them if they sat under it. He walked over to it and gently lowered his brother down before sitting next to him. Sunstreaker yawned and grumbled again.

'As soon as I get back I'm gonna get a new coat of wax.'

'Just remember what you owe me.' snickered Sideswipe, leaning in next to his wounded brother.

Sunstreaker smiled and nodded, yawning again before flickering his optics off.

'Night bro.' he murmured before shutting down into recharge.

Sideswipe smiled as Sunstreaker leaned next to him, his Spark was gently pulsing in his chest and his systems were normal and still functioning. The red Autobot cuddled up next to his twin brother and sighed. Why was he so beautiful, the moonlight made him look stunning and almost angelic. Could he ever be his or would he remain in the shadows? Sideswipe wiped a bit of dirt off Sunstreaker's head before leaning in and kissing him on the helm.

'Good night bro...I love you.'

Sideswipe sighed, he could only say those words to his brother when he was in recharge. He tried to stay up as long as he could but finally gave into the recharge he needed, sleeping next to his brother.

* * *

Sideswipe yawned as he opened his optics, cursing himself that he didn't get enough recharge. Morning had come and he gazed down at Sunstreaker who was still fast asleep. Looking up at the sky Sideswipe frowned when he saw dark clouds, on Earth that meant that there was a storm coming and with storm came rain and Sunstreaker hated the rain. He nudged his brother gently and he smirked as Sunstreaker yawned, trying to get up.

'C'mon sleepy head, we got to take cover before it pours down.'

Sunstreaker looked confused and looked at the sky, his optics widening in horror. Sideswipe chuckled as he brother now appeared to be scared of the storm clouds.

'Aw c'mon bro, it's just a bit of ra-'

Before he could continue he suddenly heard the sound of a blaster and looked over his shoulder. His optics widened in horror when he saw the three Seekers, Starscream, Thundercraker and Sky Warp in the sky, their blaster aimed at them and their faces filled with evil grins. Also to Sideswipe's horror he saw standing not too far from him and his brother was the Decepticon leader, Megatron, aiming his fusion cannon at the pair. Sideswipe gripped his brother and tried to support him, thinking what to do as Megatron gloated.

'We didn't interup anything did we?' he sneered.

The Seekers cackled as Megatron fired right above his head. Sideswipe snarled but he knew they were in trouble. Sunstreaker couldn't transform with the damaged leg and he couldn't get too far carrying him, also they were really low on Energon and there was no sign of the Autobots. Their choices were limited and Sideswipe knew only one thing, keep his brother safe. He bolted, with Sunstreaker hoisted over his shoulder and tried his best to dodge the attacks. They couldn't run like this forever, Sunstreaker was too heavy and Megatron was fast. Looking over his shoulder Sideswipe gasped, Megtaron was right behind him ready to fire at point blank. However it wasn't Sideswipe he was aiming for, it was the wounded Sunstreaker, bracing himself for a quick death.

'Sayonara Autobot.' sneered Megatron, firing.

Sideswipe growled, his only choice to keep his brother safe was a tough one but he was willing to do it. he threw him off his shoulder and cried out as the blast hit him in the back, tearing through his armour and burning his circuits. Sunstreaker gasped as Sideswipe fell, groaning in pain as the metal melted all around his back, the blast appeared fatal. Sideswipe could hardly think, Megatron had hit him right near the back of his SHU and the circuits around it that kept him on line.he felt the Energon spew out his back and out of his mouth as he tried to stay on line, trying not to give into the recharge his body was demanding. As he tried to get his logic circuits back on a sudden thought came to him. Where was Sunstreaker? Was he safe? Was he alright? Before he could cry out to him he felt something splatter on his face. For a moment he thought it was the rain but then he heard what sounded like crying. Focusing his optics he looked up to see Sunstreaker holding him, his optics filled with tears that trickled down his face and fell onto Sideswipe's. Sideswipe tried to smile but it was too hard, he was already forced to shut himself down. Sunstreaker chocked and sobbed.

'Sideswipe...why? Why did you do it?' Why did you take the hit? Why?'

Sideswipe gasped as he tried to get the words out. This could possibly be the last time he was ever going to see his brother ever again and if he didn't say it now, he'd regret it. Maybe this was that moment he was waiting for, he told himself as he felt everything fading. Trying to focus on his brothers face he replied, trying to smile.

'Cos...I love you Bro.' he gasped before he finally off lined.

Sunstreaker's optics widened with horror as Sideswipe went off line in front of him, his optics empty. He chocked and sobbed, holding his brother tight.

'You can't go...you can't...I love you too.' he sobbed, almost forgetting Megatron was right behind them, rasing his Fiusion Canon at Sunstreaker's head.

'Such sweet irony.' he sneered as his weapon began to build up with power.

Sunstreaker closed his optics, clutching his brother as he heard the hum of the cannon behind him, knowing there was no escape. he let a few more tears fall as he gazed down at Sideswipe, a faint smile was still on his lips. At least that face, that beautiful face would be the last thing he saw. Sunstreaker gulped on the tears and waited for his death.What he didn't expect was a sudden smack of metal hitting metal. Looking up he was shocked to see Optimus Prime, knocking Megatron out cold.

'Not on my watch Megatron!' growled Prime as the rest of the Autobot forces showed up right behind him.

Megatron growled, he was outnumbered. he took to the skies as the rest of the Autobots chased after him, Ratchet falling behind to inspect the twins. Sunstreaker gulped as Ratchet examined Sideswipe, his face serious and grim making Sunstreaker fear for the worst. He felt the tears run down his face even harder as Ratchet looked up, still with a serious expression on his face.

'Please Ratchet...is he going to be alright?'

Sunstreaker waited for an answer and to his surprise and joy the medic smirked.

'He'll be fine.'

* * *

Sideswipe woke up in shock and looked round, surprised to find himself in Ratchet's med bay with the grumpy medic looking down at him. Sideswipe was a little confused for a moment but when he remembered what happened he sat up in shock.

'Sunstreaker! Where is he!'

Ratchet smacked Sideswipe round the head and pointed. Sideswipe looked over to see Sunstreaker was lying on a berth right next to him, smiling as he waved gently. Sideswipe sighed with relief as he laid down, wincing at his sore back. Ratchet grumbled a little.

'How many times is this? 145...no, 146. It's been 146 times I had to fix you two this month!' snarled Ratchet.

Sideswipe chuckled a little.

'Take it easy doc bot. It's your job!'

Ratchet grumbled as he checked over his notes before addressing the twins on their injuries.

'Sunstreaker your leg needs a little rest and Sideswipe can't leave the med bay till Wheeljack finishes your new armour.'

Upon saying that the medic noticed Wheeljack walk by his med bay, winking at him. Ratchet flushed as he placed his notes down, glaring at the twins as they laughed.

'If you'll excuse me.' he muttered, running after Wheeljack.

Sideswipe snickered.

'My armour will never get done if he messes around with Wheeljack!' chuckled the red Autobot.

Sunstreaker smiled and leaned in a little closer to his brother, Sideswipe going a little red. he wondered why he was smiling like that, he looked even more charming.

'Hey bro...back in the desert...did you mean it? Did you meant what you said?'

Sideswipe tilted his head in confusion and tried to think back. After a while he remembered the blast, the tears falling on his face, Sunstreaker's terrified optics and those words he uttered before he blacked out, I love you. Sideswipe went red and looked away, almost expecting his brother to jeer at him. To his surprise he felt Sunstreaker grip his hand and looked over to see him smiling, his cheeks a little flushed. Then he said something that made Sideswipe's Spark almost stop.

'Because...I love you too bro.'

Sideswipe flushed bright red and Sunstreaker giggled as the red Autobot tried to calm himself. Sideswipe then smiled and gripped his brother's hand, their optics gazing at each other.

'I'm...I just feel so happy right now.' he said, tears almost falling out of his optics.

'I'm just glad you're still here Sideswipe...promise you'll stay with me...always.'

How could he refuse a request like that. Sideswipe smiled and whispered the words I love you before slipping back into recharge, still smiling when he heard Sunstreaker uttered the same words.

'I love you bro...forever and always.'

* * *

This fic was done for my buddy over on Deviantart Nortstar! Check out her gallery and the pics based on this story. I wrote this for cause she won a competition I had so CONGRATS!


End file.
